The present invention relates to vapor compression systems, and more specifically to a vapor compression apparatus with magnetic components, and a method for enhancing the performance of heat pump and refrigeration equipment and the efficiency of vapor compression systems.
In the present state of the art, vapor compression systems are used in a number of applications to cool an environment. Vapor compression is used in air conditioners, refrigerators, freezers, blast freezers and other cooling systems. Cooling is achieved by evaporating a refrigerant or refrigeration media under reduced pressure to lower the temperature of the refrigerant and absorb heat from an environment.
In conventional vapor compression systems, refrigerants or refrigerant mixtures with low boiling points are used as the working fluid. The refrigerant is pumped to a compressor which elevates the temperature and pressure of the refrigerant. The hot refrigerant is discharged to a first heat exchanger, or condenser, to remove heat from the refrigerant. As heat is removed in the condenser at elevated pressure, the refrigerant converts to the liquid phase. The refrigerant is then conveyed to an expansion valve that rapidly reduces the pressure of the refrigerant. The rapid pressure reduction causes the refrigerant to flash into a liquid and vapor mixture having a very low temperature. The refrigerant is discharged to a second heat exchanger, or evaporator, where the refrigerant absorbs heat. The added heat converts a substantial portion of the remaining liquid phase to the vapor phase. The refrigerant is cycled back to the compressor, where the foregoing process is repeated.
A significant problem with present vapor compression systems is the excessive cost of operation. Vapor compression consumes a significant amount of energy. Energy efficiency in vapor compression systems is often limited by incomplete or inefficient evaporation and condensation of the refrigerant. When evaporation is incomplete, some of the refrigerant enters the compressor shell in the liquid phase. The compressor must consume additional energy to boil the liquid refrigerant that enters the compressor shell. This reduces the coefficient of performance (COP) of system components and overall efficiency of the system.
In a first aspect of the present invention, a vapor compression apparatus is provided that efficiently evaporates a working fluid to cool an environment. The working fluid is conveyed through a fluid line and passed through a compressor, a condenser, an expansion valve and an evaporator. One or more magnets are connected to the fluid line to generate a magnetic field through the working fluid. The magnetic field disrupts intermolecular forces in the working fluid and permits molecules in the liquid phase to disperse. The expanded molecules are more easily converted to the vapor phase, providing for more efficient evaporation. The apparatus is intended for use with various working fluids, and operable under various ranges of boiling and condensation temperatures to cover applications including, but not limited to, refrigeration, air conditioning, heat pumping and blast freezing.
The present invention may be constructed and operated without the need for a highly skilled technician. In operation, the present invention increases the cooling capacity and COP of the evaporator. The present invention also reduces the amount of liquid fluid that enters the compressor shell, decreasing the power consumption by the compressor and reducing wear on compressor parts. In addition, the present invention improves system performance to reduce system cycling and limit wear on the condenser, evaporator and other components. The enhanced performance of the system and reduced cycling lowers overall power consumption in the system, conserving energy and lowering greenhouse gas emissions to the environment.
In a second aspect of the present invention, a method for operating a vapor compression system is provided. As described above, a magnetic field is applied to a working fluid in a vapor compression system to disrupt intermolecular forces in the working fluid. The magnetic field is applied to the fluid before the fluid is conveyed through an expansion valve to enhance vaporization of the fluid.